


Of snuggles, pillow forts, and Grinches

by Failing_Physics



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton Fluff (Sanders Sides), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i wrote this for christmas and forgot about it so enjoy, yes its a month late shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failing_Physics/pseuds/Failing_Physics
Summary: Logan and Patton finally get some alone time at Christmas, but shenanigans ensue when Roman and Virgil turn up uninvited.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Of snuggles, pillow forts, and Grinches

“Honestly, Patton, I don’t know why you want to watch The Grinch again, you always fall asleep. I don’t think you’ve ever even made it through the entire film!”

“I have! It’s you who always ends up crying Lo.”

“Dust.”

“Every time?”

“Yes.”

Patton smiled and snuggled closer to Logan, pulling the blanket up to his chin. His room was never heated at Christmas – even when the snow was so deep in the mindscape you almost needed your own snowplow to move three feet in any direction. It was at this time of the year when everyone just wanted the place to warm up, even though Roman insisted that the  _ aesthetic of Christmas was simply too good of an opportunity to waste. _

“What did Roman create outside today?” Patton mumbled into Logan’s shoulder.

“The most untasteful twenty-foot-tall ice sculpture of Virgil I have ever seen. And they say they’re not dating.”

“Ah, that’s why Virge refused to come out of his room.”

“It’s hideous.”

“I’m going to tell Roman you said that.”

“You wouldn’t. He’s so proud of it, I think he’d fill my room with snow in revenge.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised his first twenty-feet-tall statue wasn’t of himself!”

“Just wait,” replied Logan darkly.

But even though it was positively freezing outside, and inside, the two sides were upholding their tradition of watching a festive movie on Christmas Eve. Huddled together under several blankets as a vain attempt to keep out the cold, Logan automatically pulled Patton closer as the opening card faded onto the screen, tracing small circles onto his skin and resting his cheek on his boyfriend’s arm. The first few bars of music filled the room as Logan spoke again.

“Are you asleep yet?”

Patton poked him in the side, his protests cut short by a giant yawn.

“I’m not t-tired…”

Logan ran his hands through Patton’s hair, fingers lingering at the base of his neck.

“Go to sleep,” He murmured as Patton smiled and pressed against him - Before the all too familiar sound of muted overdramatic singing inched its way through the heavy wooden door.

“You’re a mean one, mister Gri-” There was a muffled thump and an indignant “Ow!” Patton sat upright again, glancing at a bemused Logan, before turning towards the door where it sounded like an argument was taking place.

“Roman!  _ I told you _ . No singing!”

“But I  _ have _ to Virgil! I simply have to!”

“No, no you don’t. If you don’t shut up they’re going to hear us.”

"Virgil. They're not going to hear us. Patton's probably asleep and Logan's definitely busy making cynical comments."

Patton glanced back at Logan who looked incredibly indignant and opened his mouth before seeming to reconsider and pursing his lips together. Patton giggled and poked him again.

"Cynical - the one word that sums you up perfectly!"

Logan stared down at him, a ghost of a smile flashing across his face as he tried to suppress it. The other two weren’t supposed to be back for their ‘outing’ for another three hours (everyone knew it was a date at this point, but both Roman and Virgil insisted they were being forced out of the house as Patton and Logan were hogging the TV), but apparently the lure of an animated movie, plus the singing, was too much.

“Roman,  _ shut up _ .”

“ _ Ugh.  _ You’re no fun.”

The argument continued, more muted this time, and, shivering slightly, Logan stood, placing one finger on his lips as he crept over to the door, putting down each foot with incredible care. He reached the door, laying one hand on the doorknob and pausing-

In one swift motion, Logan yanked open the door; there were multiple squeals of surprise as both Roman and Virgil fell sprawling into the living room carpet from where they had been peeking through the keyhole. Roman stood in a flourish, a brilliant-and-not-so-convincing grin appearing on his face and he stared at Logan.

“Ah, Logan! Fancy… fancy seeing you here…” his sentence trailed off into awkward laughter.

Logan sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Roman I literally live here. Why are you and Virge not at your date?”

There was a dramatically shocked gasp. “We were  _ not  _ on a date! It was-”

“A date Ro,” Virgil broke in. He also grinned sheepishly at Logan who rolled his eyes at the pair. Roman fluttered his eyelashes that were definitely coated in the mascara he took painstaking care to apply every morning, no matter how much he tried to deny it. The effect was impressive, but Logan still frowned.

“Roman! I’m trying to be angry! Will you please stop that!”

Roman pursed his lips together in a vain attempt to push back another compulsive grin. Sighing perhaps almost as dramatically as Roman, Logan increased his stare. Patton, sensing his boyfriend’s growing irritation, moved forward, casually slinging an arm around his waist as he did so.

“Would you like to come in?”

His bravado seemingly returning under Patton’s less judgmental gaze, Roman swept grandly into the living room, grabbing the remote and unpausing the Grinch. Virgil followed, reaching for his hand and forcefully dragging Roman down onto the beanbag where he promptly laid his head on Roman’s lap, exactly like a cat. Patton brushed his lips against Logan’s cheek.

“Come on, look at them – look how happy they are,” he whispered glancing towards the couple and smiling at Roman’s blissful expression as he toyed with Virgil’s hood.

“Hey,” Patton heard him whisper to Virgil, “We should get a picture with Santa.”

“What are you? Ten?”

“What are you? The Grinch?”

Virgil raised his eyebrows before reaching up and jabbing Roman in the ribs, who promptly shrieked, and batted him away. Logan pulled an amused face before letting Patton lead him back into the room.

“Okay,” he murmured, “but if they talk through the entire movie- what are they doing now?”

Patton glanced back around, chortling with laughter before he could help himself. He had no idea how they’d done it but it appeared that Roman had magic-ed up what could only be described as a pillow fort, although those two words couldn’t do the huge creation squatting before them justice. Blankets, cushions, pillows, and what looked like the mindscape’s entire supply of duct tape had all been thrown together to create a masterpiece that was much less a  _ fort  _ and more a castle. The face palm that Logan gave was not entirely convincing and as the two sides edged forward a booming voice echoed around the room.

“Halt! Password!”

“Virgil is adorable.”

“Correct.”

A startled spluttering that was definitely Virgil emitted from the fort, as the painfully yellow blanket that was evidently the front door shifted and Patton, dragging his boyfriend behind him. They pushed passed the heavy material and even Logan looked impressed at the interior, Patton thought as he looked around. Fairy lights, cushions, the Grinch playing softly in the background and with a bright red Virgil and Roman who was grinning like a small child, it wasn’t exactly the relaxing night the couple had planned, but it was still perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
